


We could die, so might as well...

by SofiGracious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst??, F/M, I don't know, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiGracious/pseuds/SofiGracious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When facing death, Ward asks a big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could die, so might as well...

They were trapped. Of that part they were sure. The place was surrounded by 200 soldiers. Plenty more than them both could take down. It was supposed to be a piece of cake. Skye and Ward would enter the building, Fitzsimmons would guide them through it until they get to the computer room, Skye would hack the system and recollect the data they needed and they would get out through the back door. Everything was well until the alarm sounded and they were surprised by ten armed soldiers. Four ICERs later the soldiers lay unconscious at their feet, but Fitz only got to tell them that they were surrounded when the coms went dead. They were trapped and incomunicated, and the soldiers would come in in any second.

For the first time in years of missions, she felt fear. For her and for the man that was standing next to her.

“Shit” Ward spat. “They’re everywhere”

He was alarmingly tense, and, Skye could see, also afraid. He knew, like her, that when the soldiers come, they would be dead. Is not like it was knew, the possibility of dying came with the job, but it didn’t take away the feeling of hopelessness. Especially when the person you loved was going to die too.

“There’s no way” Skye said.

Her words didn’t stop Ward, who was looking at the ceiling, trying to find a way out.

“Grant,” She whispered, touching his shoulder.

He looked at her. “There’s no way” She repeated.

He took a deep breath, looking desperate.

The place trembled with a blast. Were they trying to bring the place down? Skye grabbed Wards vest, like she always did when she needed him close.

“This wasn’t suppose to-“ he sputtered “you shouldn’t be here”

“O come on-“ She smiled, trying to fight the fear. “So much you can’t stand me that you won’t even want to die beside me?”

“Skye-“ He whispered.

His eyes were full of fear, and she knew him too well to know that it was just for her. A second blast made the building shake. She looked right at him, her eyes full of fierceness.

“This is okay” She said, and her voice cracked a little.

“No it’s not-“ He started.

“Grant-“ She interrupted him. “You and me, here. This is okay”

He looked at her for what it felt like hours and then nodded. Then he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

It was a kiss full of passion and sadness and desperation. Like a last kiss should be. She whimpered when he stopped it, just to look into her eyes, their foreheads touching.

“Marry me” He whispered.

She paused for a moment, looking at him in the eyes. “What?”

“I know it’s hopeless, I know we’re going to die, but-“ He looked down, trying to find the words. “I love you, Skye. And I just want to- to have this little piece of-“

“Yes” She said, interrupting him.

He looked at her. Tears were running down her face, but she was smiling.

“Yes, I will marry you”

And even when he knew they were going to die. Even if he knew this were his last moments with her, he felt absolute happiness.

“I love you” She whispered, and kissed him again as a third blast made the place shudder.

They don’t know how long they were like that, but they were interrupted. Not by death, but by a small cough.

They broke the kiss and saw Trip standing by a hole on the wall.

“Well, this is something else” He said as the team arrived beside him.


End file.
